Girl Meets Girl
by A Girl With No Identity
Summary: Riley and Maya try to figure out their feelings for each other, while facing homophobia and judgement from their classmates and friends.
1. Girl Meets Coming Out

**So, to anyone who's following me and waiting for updates on The Words: don't worry, I do plan on continuing that soon. This story is something I was working on a little bit while I was on hiatus. I've actually already finished this story, and I plan on uploading a chapter approximately every week. So even if I fall hopelessly behind on everything else, there should at least be this.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story!**

Maya paced back and forth in her living room, her glance shifting between the clock (7:56) and the notecards in her hand. She could feel the anxiety rising in her stomach. Normally she would call Riley at a time like this, but she couldn't. Not for this. Not yet.

Maya sank down onto the couch, trying to calm herself down. Her mom's work shift ended at 8 that night, so it wouldn't be too long before she and Shawn got home. Maya glanced up at the clock again. 7:58. She sighed and pushed herself off the couch again, resuming her pacing.

No matter what she tried, no matter how many pep talks she gave herself, she just couldn't calm down. She sighed again, sat back down on the couch. She picked up her unfinished history homework and tried to focus on it in an effort to distract herself.

It didn't work.

8:01. Maya clicked on the TV, flipped through a few channels, clicked it back off.

8:02. Maya pulled out her sketchbook and started working on a drawing, She'd started it yesterday and was aching to finish it. It was a sketch of Riley, done in all different shades of yellow and orange like the ray of sunshine that she was. Amazingly, the drawing succeeded in distracting Maya, and her nerves temporarily melted away.

That is, until a few minutes later (8:08), when Katy walked in the door, Shawn close behind her. "How was your day, kiddo?" Shawn asked.

Maya shut her sketchbook and jumped up from the couch. "I- it was good. Uh, I um," she stammered.

"Everything okay, baby girl?" Katy asked.

"Yeah." Maya said. "Yeah. I just . . . there's something I need to tell you."

Katy glanced at her husband. The two of them sat down on the couch next to each other and looked at Maya expectantly.

Maya glanced down at the notes she'd written. They no longer felt right for the moment. She crumpled the notecards in her hand, looked up at Katy and Shawn, and said, "I . . . think I might be a lesbian."

"Okay," Shawn said.

"Okay," Maya repeated, her voice shaking slightly.

Katy reached out and grabbed her daughter's hand. "Baby girl, did you think there was anything you could say that would make us love you any less?"

Maya sat down next to her mother and leaned her head on her shoulder, tears shining in her eyes.

"We love you no matter what, Maya," Shawn said. "We support you."

The tears spilled down onto Maya's cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered.

. . .

Two down, seven to go.

. . .

Standing in Topanga's Bakery right after coming out to her friends, Maya registered their movements before she heard the words any of them said, like she was watching a bad-quality video where the lips and words didn't quite match up.

Zay shrugged.

Smackle leaned forward slightly, looking intrigued by the news.

Farkle smiled slightly.

Lucas shifted uncomfortably.

Riley immediately threw her arms around her best friend.

The words came next.

"Okay," Zay said, seeming a bit indifferent.

Lucas mumbled something along the lines of, "Great, that's . . . great, Maya," without making eye contact.

Farkle and Smackle were both quiet. Maya turned to Farkle, a grin of her own starting to form on her face. "You knew, didn't you?"

Farkle smiled wider. "I had a hunch."

Maya pulled Farkle into a hug.

"Didn't you also have a hunch th-" Smackle started. Farkle quickly covered her mouth with his hand and gave her a pointed look. "Right, sorry," she said.

Maya turned back to Riley, who grabbed both of her hands and said, "I'm proud of you, Peaches."

Maya couldn't help feeling like there was something a little . . . off in the way Riley said it, but she shrugged it off for the time being. For now, she just wanted to be with her friends, safe and accepted.

. . .

Maya stood in front of Cory and Topanga, having explained her sexuality for the third time in less than 24 hours. Topanga immediately pulled Maya into a hug. "It takes a lot of strength to open up about something like this, Maya. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," Maya said, pulling back from the hug. "You still trust me with your daughter, right?" she joked.

"Maya, you've always been you," Cory said. "We've always trusted you with Riley before. I see no reason for that to change."

Maya held onto those words. She was still her. Riley was still Riley. Nothing could change that.

 **Please review, it'll make my day. (Seriously, I've jumped up and down over getting reviews before.)**


	2. Girl Meets Knowledge

**I don't quite love this chapter. I don't objectively know what's wrong with it (because if I did, I would've fixed it), but it doesn't** ** _quite_** **seem to work. If you have any suggestions to make it better, please let me know.**

 **Anyway, since I can't PM guests, I guess I'll respond to reviews here.**

 **Corrin: first of all, thanks for reviewing (that goes to everyone). Secondly, you should make an account! I'd love to talk to you more; you seem like an interesting person. I can't respond to every single thing you said, because that'd make this note** ** _way_** **too long, but a few things: I'm almost fifteen, Rilaya is bae (although I like Riarkle too), and I love GMW. Andi Mack seems good, but I'm just not as into it as I was with Girl Meets World. Please keep breathing.**

 **Edward Collen: *bows* Thank you!**

 **Guest: Like I said, I'm planning on updating approximately every week. I'm glad you're interested!**

Riley felt a bit out of it the next day. She woke up, got dressed without really looking at what she was wearing, and went downstairs to breakfast. She ate her food, smiled and hugged Maya when she came over, walked out the door.

During all of this, Riley was completely lost in thought. Maya was gay. Did that mean . . . no, it couldn't. Riley couldn't let herself believe that. Hope was for suckers. Even though Riley had tried so hard to convince Maya otherwise, they both knew that hope could fail you, could completely destroy some things. And some things simply weren't worth risking.

And even if Maya did think it was possible . . . there was still Lucas. Riley and Lucas had been together for four months before they decided it wasn't going to work out. What would she say to him: "hey, sorry, turns out I never liked you that much and I'm in love with the other girl you liked"? Yeah, that would go over well.

Riley couldn't really remember the walk to school, but there she was, sitting in her father's class.

"Knowledge," Mr. Matthews said, pointing to the board, where the same word was written. "When you learn something new, does that change the way things are?"

"Well . . . if it's something that's always been true, then whether you know it or not doesn't change the truth of it, does it?" Lucas asked.

"But it does," Riley said. "Or . . . it changes the way you look at it, at least."

"Ah," Mr. Matthews said. "Perspective." He scanned the room. "Who can tell me what Copernicus did in 1532? Farkle?"

"He completed a manuscript on heliocentric theory," Farkle answered.

"Normal-people words?" Mr. Matthews requested.

"Heliocentric theory: the idea that the sun, rather than the Earth, is at the center of the universe," Smackle supplied.

"Correct," Mr. Matthews said. "At the time, that was a huge breakthrough. But Copernicus chose not to publish his manuscript during his lifetime. Who can tell me why?"

"He was afraid," Riley said.

"Of what?" Mr. Matthews pressed.

"Of the Church," Maya answered.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"The Church was the ultimate authority at the time," Maya said. "They controlled what people thought, and they didn't want to give up that power. In their eyes, heliocentric theory was a direct threat to their teachings."

"You researched something?" Mr. Matthews seemed a bit surprised.

"I love looking up at the sky," Maya explained. "I wanted to have a better idea of what I was seeing."

"Very good, Ms. Hart," Mr. Matthews said. To the rest of the class, he said, "Maya is exactly right. In fact, later, the Church threatened Galileo Galilei with death, and put him under house arrest for the rest of his life, for supporting Copernicus' ideas."

"What are you trying to teach us, Matthews?" Maya said. "That we shouldn't stand up for what's right?"

"No," Mr. Matthews said. "That's not what I'm trying to say at all. What I'm saying is that sometimes, people are resistant to new ideas. But in the end, if they're right, they're usually accepted.

"Heliocentric theory was rejected at first. But eventually, it was accepted, and it opened up a whole new way of looking at the sky."

Riley thought this over. Maybe he was right. Maybe, in time, people's thinking could change. But until then . . . some things weren't worth risking. Some things were too important to mess up.


	3. Girl Meets Fight

**Sorry I'm a little late on this! Thank you to the people who reviewed (hopefully I can properly respond to those soon)**

The group sat in their usual places in Topanga's that afternoon, looking around at each other without saying anything.

"So . . . what?" Lucas said, breaking the silence. "Are we just going to pretend nothing happened?"

"Well, nothing did happen, did it, Lucas?" Riley challenged.

"Yeah, I'm still me, Ranger Rick," Maya pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess," Lucas mumbled. The group went quiet again.

After a few minutes, the silence was broken again, this time by Smackle. "Maya, how long have you known this about your sexuality?"

"I dunno," Maya shrugged. "Since forever. Middle school, probably."

"Maya, how could you have not told me this?" Riley asked, hurt reflected in her beautiful brown eyes.

Because she hadn't wanted to scare her away. Because she couldn't afford to mess things up. Because she was afraid. "I . . . don't know," Maya said.

Smackle continued her line of questioning. "Was there a particular event that pushed you to reach this conclusion?"

Maya shrugged.

"Or a person?" Smackle pressed.

Maya looked down and didn't answer. Of course there was a person. Of course she'd fallen for the sweet, goofy, perfect ray of sunshine. Of course she couldn't tell anyone.

"Enough, Smackle," Farkle said.

"What?" Zay said. "She's just asking questions. She's Smackle. It's what she does."

"Well, it's too much and it's hurting people," Riley said.

"I'm fine, Riles," Maya assured her friend.

"I'm not," Riley responded, sinking further into the couch she was sitting on.

"What?" Lucas said. "Oh, don't you go all lesbian on me, too!"

"Lucas!" Riley sprang up from the couch, her hurt written all over her face and laced into her voice.

"Riley, are you okay?" Farkle asked, standing up.

"No," Riley said, looking Farkle straight in the eyes. "I'm not." She ran out the door of Topanga's in tears.

"Lucas, that wasn't okay," Farkle said immediately.

Before Lucas could respond, Maya pushed past both of them and stormed out. The four kids remaining in the bakery watched her go, then silently began packing up their things to leave. They didn't look at each other.


	4. Girl Meets Comfort

Riley sat in the bay window, pulled her knees to her chest, and cried. She didn't bother trying to hold it back. She sobbed her heart out.

She cried over the awful things Lucas had said, _"oh, don't you go all lesbian on me, too!"_ repeating in an endless loop in her head.

She cried over the secret she was keeping from her friends, over her fear of truly being herself with them.

She cried over the future she and Maya would never have, the "them" they would never become.

Riley head Maya climb in through the window. She didn't move. The blonde seemed to know that words wouldn't help in the moment. Silently, she crawled across the bay window and wrapped her arms around her sobbing friend.

Riley melted into the embrace and the two girls stayed there for several minutes, Riley continuing to cry as Maya held her and rubbed her back and murmured quiet words of comfort.

Riley wanted desperately to freeze time right in this moment, to keep Maya's arms around her forever. Sure, she was upset and confused and exhausted. But she was with Maya, and she was safe.

Finally, Riley stopped crying. She sniffed and looked up at Maya. "Sorry." she gave a shaky, sheepish smile.

"No," Maya said. "You're the last person who should be apologizing right now. You didn't do anything wrong, Riley."

"Maya . . ." Riley trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you something," Riley said, her hands beginning to shake.

"What is it, honey?"

Honey. That one word, that little term of endearment that maybe probably didn't mean anything was enough to make Riley's eyes well up with tears again. She took a deep breath. She was sick of hiding. "I'm bisexual," she blurted out.

She covered her face with her hands and peeked through her fingers, like a little kid watching a scary movie, as if her hands could protect her from her friend's reaction.

She didn't need protection, though. Maya pulled her close and whispered what Riley had always wanted to hear: "I will always love you no matter what you are."

Riley leaned her head on Maya's shoulder and they stayed there for what felt like eternity, frozen in time like Riley had wanted.

It was broken by a tapping on the window. "It's me," they heard Farkle say. "Can I come in?"

The oddness of it struck Riley. Her friends never asked; they always just came in. Farkle asking permission was just another indicator of how messed up everything had gotten over the past few days.

"Sure," Riley mumbled.

Farkle climbed in through the window and sat next to the girls. "Riley, are you okay?" she shrugged. "Maya?" She gave a half shrug, half nod.

"I talked to Smackle," Farkle ventured. He paused, weighing the girls' reactions. "She . . . didn't want to come over, but she says she's sorry."

"Smackle isn't the problem here," Maya muttered.

"Yeah, I . . . haven't talked to Lucas yet," Farkle said. The three of them fell silent for a few minutes.

"Farkle, I'm bi," Riley blurted out. She was so sick of keeping secrets.

"Okay," Farkle nodded. He hesitated, then said, "I'm not going to force you into anything, I promise. No midnight deadlines or anything. But . . . I really think you should tell the rest of the group. Secrets only hurt us, Riley."

"I . . ." Riley paused. "You're right. I just . . . I don't know if I can tell them. She sighed and looked up at Farkle. "Can you maybe tell them for me?"

"Yeah," Farkle said. "Yeah, I can do that." He leaned over and hugged her. "I love you, Riley."

"I love you, Farkle," she said back. He ducked out the window, disappearing into the night.

Riley turned back to Maya. "Peaches?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you spend the night here?"

"Whatever you want."


	5. Girl Meets Maya

**I'm so sorry for disappearing. I was sick and then out of town and now school's stressing me out and . . . wow that's a lot of excuses. Sorry.**

 **Thanks for all of the reviews, sorry I haven't properly responded to any of them yet.**

 **Now, finally, chapter five: Girl Meets Maya**

Riley fell asleep instantly. Maya didn't. She lay awake, thinking about the beautiful girl sleeping next to her.

Farkle always used to say, "I've been in love with Riley since the first grade." Maya always responded, silently, _me, too._

She heard singing. She was seven and broken and she heard singing and she wanted that. She wanted happiness. Music. Sunshine.

Riley Matthews appeared to be the personification of all of the above. She was a sweet, bubbly little goofball. And really? That should've made Maya run away. She should've been repulsed by how happy and smiley and perfect everything in Riley's world seemed to be. She should have run back to Carla and Renee and never looked back. She should have spent the rest of her life making fun of Riley while secretly being jealous of everything she had.

But she didn't. She climbed in.

Riley was the opposite of everything Maya knew. She had a nice apartment and a nice smile and parents who were there. She trusted. She _hoped_.

For so long, Maya had just wanted to protect her friend. She was so innocent and pure and perfect, and Maya wasn't about to let the world ruin that. So she formed the Riley Committee. She teased Lucas and flirted with him because she was scared of letting him get close to Riley. Afraid he would hurt her. Afraid she'd become broken, like Maya was.

Maybe her motives had been selfish. But she'd only wanted to protect her friend.

Protecting Riley was still Maya's first instinct, and she wasn't going to completely let go of that. But it wasn't the only thing she wanted anymore. She wanted to watch Riley learn and grow and become everything she was meant to be. And she wanted to be by her side the whole time.

Riley and Maya: it was love at first sight, but it was so much more than that. For eight years, they'd been together through everything. Riley was the girl who tracked down Maya's mother and tried so hard to get her to be there. She, this perfect girl who never broke the rules, snuck out to a college party because Maya wanted to. She made Maya care about things. Riley pushed her to reach out to her father, and she held her when she cried about it. She became a communist because she didn't want to hurt Maya, for heaven's sake. Through high school and finding themselves and learning about the real world, they'd always been there for each other. Always.

And what about the little things that didn't really seem little? The friendship rings and the hugs and way they could practically read each other's minds and the hundreds of little looks they shared throughout the day - that mattered, didn't it? Did it matter to Riley like it mattered to Maya? It had to.

Didn't it?

Maybe to Riley, it didn't.

Maybe none of it mattered. They were fifteen, after all. Maybe everyone was right and they were just confused teenagers and none of this was "real."

No. No, they couldn't be. Riley and Maya were more than that. They were the best friends in the whole world and maybe saying that made Maya just like every other dramatic teenager out there, but maybe she didn't care. Riley Matthews was her world. They were the very best of friends, and maybe - just maybe - they were more than that.

"Riley?"

"Mm?" Riley mumbled, still mostly asleep.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Peaches." Riley rolled over and fell back asleep.

Maybe those words didn't mean anything. And maybe they meant everything.


	6. Girl Meets Silence

**My apologies for the super short chapter, I've been busy but the next one will be longer (and more interesting), I promise**

Everything was wrong. Riley could feel it as soon as she stepped into the doors of her school. It was little things - Missy Bradford whispering the word "dyke" in her ear as she passed, a few people staring, nasty notes piled up in Maya's locker. (Maya tried to crumple them up before Riley saw them, but she caught glimpses.) Little things. That's what Riley told herself. These were little things, it wasn't a big deal, she would not cry over this.

What bothered Riley more than these little things (and they really were little things, she reminded herself) was that her friends weren't talking to each other, not like usual, anyway. None of her friends were hanging out in "The Hole," Zay didn't stop by her locker and crack dumb jokes, Maya didn't complain about the past night's homework. It wasn't like her friends were consciously not talking to each other, they just . . . well, weren't talking to each other.

And things between her and Maya felt . . . off. It felt like they were dancing around each other, like everything they normally shared - the hugs, the looks they shared, the way they'd randomly grab each other's hand - was missing.

This was what Riley had been afraid of. This was why she'd avoided coming out for years: she hadn't wanted to mess things up with her friends. Especially between her and Maya. There was something between them now, and Riley hated it.

. . .

Zay slapped his hands down on Mr. Matthews's desk. "You gotta fix this."

"Fix what?"

"Everyone's gay now and they're all upset and shit and no one's talking to each other and . . . listen, you just need to fix this. Do that teacher thing you do where you make things about our lives and everything's okay again or something." He took a breath and added, "Please."

Mr. Matthews sighed and looked down at his lesson plan. "I'll do what I can."


	7. Girl Meets Assignment

**I'm really really sorry for disappearing for so long. Originally, I had written out this whole story and all I had to do was publish a chapter each week, but then I decided I didn't like then ending and I had to rewrite a bunch of things and I was super busy so I didn't. But I've finally got this whole thing together, and I hope you all like it. Thanks so much to everyone who's supported me in this, and sorry again for disappearing for so long.**

Lucas woke up exhausted. Not only was he physically exhausted from the things that had kept him up all night, he was emotionally drained from the thoughts that had kept him up.

He felt awful. How could he have done that to Riley? That look on her face . . . he couldn't get it out of his head. Everyone else's faces haunted him too. They'd looked . . . horrified.

If he was honest, Lucas was horrified too. He hated himself for what he'd said. He'd always wanted to protect Riley, and he'd somehow let himself become the thing she needed to be protected from.

And why? Because Riley was bisexual? That shouldn't have mattered. Lucas should have been able to just accept her for who she was, he knew he should have, but he just couldn't. Somehow he couldn't fit bisexuality into his vision of Riley. He knew she was still the same Riley she'd always been. He knew that liking girls didn't stop Riley from being her sweet, goofy, innocent self. He knew all of this, but somehow he couldn't accept it.

And then there was Maya. Maya couldn't really be a lesbian . . . could she? Yes, Lucas had chosen Riley, but that didn't mean he hadn't felt something for Maya. Why - how could she have let the triangle drag out so long if she didn't even like him? Had she just been confused? But no - she said she'd known since middle school.

Lucas had been confused and upset, so he'd lashed out. He felt awful about it and wanted to believe that he'd never let himself do that again, but the truth was, he was still just as confused and upset, and he had no idea what would happen if he tried to talk to his friends.

When Lucas got to his history class, he was tempted to turn around and walk right back out the door.

The word written on the board was Relationships.

. . .

"Relationships have a way of shaping our history," Mr. Matthews said. "They are arguably the most important things in our lives. In fact, that's what history is all about: the study of relationships, of how people and groups of people interact with each other.

"Your assignment is to think about the most important relationships in your life and prepare a presentation on one of them."

Lucas decided that now was a good time to act on his previous impulse. He stood up and walked toward the classroom door.

"Lucas?" Mr. Matthews called.

"I'm sorry, sir," Lucas mumbled, walking out of the classroom without looking back.

. . .

At home, Lucas sat at his desk, staring into space. He needed to complete this assignment. That much was obvious. Not because he cared about his grades (which he did, of course) but because he cared about his friends. Maybe, just maybe, if he told them how much they meant to him, they would forgive him.

. . .

Smackle didn't waste time staring into space. She knew right away what she would present on. She and Farkle shared something special, but there was something even more special than that. She knew he'd understand.

. . .

Zay didn't usually take assignments seriously, especially presentations. He wasn't the best student, but he had a lot of charisma, so he could usually get by on minimal effort when it came to presentations. But he knew this was different. This was important.

. . .

Farkle didn't know what to do. He had a lot of important relationships in his life. Trying to choose just one to talk about was impossible, especially considering the events of the past few days. His friends mattered so much to him. All of them.

. . .

Maya didn't make a habit of leaving her history homework uncompleted - not anymore, anyway. But this assignment was impossible. Anything she did would just mess things up even more. She'd come out to her friends and everything had fallen apart. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't risk ruining things with Riley. Maya knew what the most important relationship in her life was, and she knew there was no way she could make a presentation on it. She loved Riley too much to risk losing her as a friend.

. . .

Riley sat in the bay window, literally shaking over how nervous this assignment made her. She knew what she was going to do - figuring that out wasn't the hard part. But actually executing it was terrifying. It was worth it though. She loved Maya too much to ignore the potential of everything they could be together.


	8. Girl Meets Presentations

Maya sat at her desk in Mr. Matthew's classroom, dreading the start of class. She honestly hadn't wanted to come to school. She trusted Mr. Matthews, but she'd be shocked if this class was anything other than a shitshow.

"Okay, who would like to go first?" Mr. Matthews asked.

There was a long pause, then Smackle stood up and said said, "I will." Mr. Matthews nodded at her, and she began her presentation. "Relationships were once an evolutionary necessity," she began. "Long ago, when people lived in hunter-gatherer tribes, survival was impossible without relying on the other people in the tribe. As humanity evolved, this tribal nature has stayed with us. Relationships are just an evolutionary impulse, just a set of particular chemicals in our brains. They don't have any meaning beyond that."

She paused, then said, "Or that's what I thought. Recent events in my life have lead me to believe otherwise." She smiled at Farkle, and Maya prepared herself for some incredibly awkward and incredibly sappy spiel about how much Farkle meant to Smackle. Smackle clicked to the next slide in her presentation, and there, projected onto the wall of their history classroom, was a picture of Maya and Riley side by side. "Oh,shit," Maya heard someone behind her whisper. She couldn't agree more.

"These girls are two of my best friends," Smackle told the class. "They care about each other in a way that no amount of evolutionary biology or chemical neurology could explain. They'd do anything for each other."

Maya and Riley had barely looked at each other these past few days. Now, Maya risked a glance towards her best friend. She caught Riley's eye, and they shared a tiny smile before they both looked away.

"Riley and Maya: the most beautiful evolutionary mystery known to man," Smackle finished.

"Thank you, Smackle," Mr. Matthews said. "Who's next?"  
"I am," Lucas said quietly. He walked to the front of the classroom. "I, um, don't actually have a slideshow or anything. I just wanted to say this: Riley, Maya, y'all are some of the most important people in my life. And I feel awful for what I said to you. I understand if you never want to talk to me again, but if you do . . . I promise I'll listen. And I won't act like I did before." He stood there for a minute, looking like he was debating whether or not to say something else.

"Thank you, Lucas," Mr. Matthews said after a minute of silence. "Zay, would you like to go next?"

Zay walked up and stood beside Lucas, who was still standing in front of the class. He swung his arm over his shoulder. "This guy right here is my best friend," Zay said. "And I know he does all sorts of stupid stuff and sometimes he gets himself into trouble, but he's always there to make things right. Because that's the kind of guy he is." Zay reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of index cards with something printed on them. "He's also the kind of guy who leaves his props behind when he goes up to make a presentation." Zay began passing out the index cards to the class. Maya was reminded of the notecards she'd made for herself when she decided to come out to her parents. The ones she'd ended up crumpling up. She didn't crumple up the card Zay handed to her.

 **What** : An Official Abigail Adams High School Gay Straight Alliance

 **When** : Tuesdays after school

 **Where** : Mr. Matthews' Classroom

 **Why** : the students of our school deserve a place where they can feel safe to be themselves. We hope to cultivate an accepting environment for everyone here, especially those who identify as LGBTQ+

Maya smiled. "You did this?" she asked Zay.

He shook his head. "Lucas did. I'm just his right-hand man."

After the cards had all been passed out, Lucas and Zay returned to their seats. Riley stood up. "Can I go next?"


End file.
